User talk:Mister Tulip
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Endless War Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey Hey! Here's to hoping this Wiki page gets as many people as roam the forums in here playing and editing! Royal Mythos 23:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ohi. I've been following your edits, adding links and the like. I think the first thing we should do is make pages for each quest and random encounter, then link to them from the main page. Mister Tulip 23:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm going to make all the pages and then cut the necessary info into that page. If you can keep up on the links, that'd be great! Royal Mythos 23:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I see you rounded-out the orb picture. looking good! Now lets just see if we can't get in some more articles! I think the biggest things we have to work on are items, minions, and RE's. Got the first bit ready. Okay, as promised, I have the improved image for the typechart ready. It will use 8 colored orbs with effects around them and captions on them to indicate their type. Would you like me to upload the image without the effects for evaluation, or should I just go ahead and add the effects before I upload it? El Richardo 22:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What if I posted individual orbs, with effects, for each of the Element pages? I have two ready now if you want to go with that! They are Air and Technomancy. (Man, wind and fire effects are not easy to make...) El Richardo 23:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that was me taking a break. The special effects are looking to be more than I bargained for, and are taking me a while. So I took a break, and whipped up a scroll image. Copy, paste, color code, give it an aura... and boom! We have something for the Scroll page. El Richardo 13:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) A bit of notice about the Rollback issue Hey, not sure if you got this yet or not, but just wanting to make sure: Due to an... unforseen issue that iDragyn began, there are a few points of business which happened. 1. Charm level now has no effect on the selling of quest-given 1-use items in Sarzo's Quest Item Shop (no change was made to Beril's Emporium) 2. The price of Portal Shards has been reduced 3. Due to these changes, iDragyn has "rolled-back" everything that happened, so I was forced to pay back a hefty sum of money just to keep things the way they were. Needless to say... you now owe me 18 Orbloons. Just pop in on the discussion thread or somewhere in PMC and pay me back when you get the chance. I've been fairly leniant once I calmed down, so jsut get the money in to me once you get the chance. Thanks! --- Okay, summarized: I paid 18 extra orbloons back because I sold the portal shards for you, and it was in my debt. If you paid 18 orbloons as well... then I guess we have 18 orbloons gone missing. As long as it's okay, I'll add in those 18 orbloons back into my own account. Wow this is still confusing me. ((oh and sorry for not signing. I kind of spaced.)) Royal Mythos 03:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC)